Maybe
by Scythe Zero
Summary: Frustrated with life and it's emptyness Trunks decides to pay Goten a visit...........(shounen-ai)
1. Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, wish I did, but I don't, so I can't claim I do.

Author's Notes: I wrote this in school one rather boring afternoon. Scared a guy in my Chem class with it (silly homophobics.....). hehe.

Warnings: Shounen-ai don't like it, don't read it.

***********

Another day: more paperwork, more dodging unwanted advances, more of living a life he didn't control and didn't want. What happened? Where did the excitement go? The answers to these questions were important, but to the frustrated young man they were not so important as a realization he had made. Life was empty. The worst part was he know what ---- _who_ was missing, but that was off limits. They wouldn't be excepted, even if there was a 'they' to speak of. And that was the worst, wanting but fearing rejection too much. Friendship was better than nothing.  
_But just friendship, with these feelings, not knowing if maybe.....It's tearing me apart._   
He wasn't getting anything done like this. A quick visit, some time off, that was the ticket. And training. Yes, some physical exertion was definately called for. Maybe.....

  
  
  
  


"Trunks-kun!" Son Goten grinned at the unexpected arrival of his berst friend. In that brief moment he felt pure joy at the sight of the purple-haired-wonder. He attempted to push any other feelings to the back of his mind for now, not wanting the conflict, not wanting anything but to enjoy the pressence of his friend. He wasn't succeeding very well.

Trunks for his part was experiencing a similar issue. "Goten!" He landed next to the youngest of Son Goku's two sons. The man himself was a few feet away, fishing. Goku nodded at Trunks and got his stuff together to leave using the excuse that ChiChi wanted him home to help her with something.   
_Maybe Goku-san isn't quite as dense as he appears._ Trunks silently thanked him.

Goten was still grinning the infamous Son grin, "So whatca wanna do? Eat? Spar? Nothing?"   
_Kiss you._   
"Hmmm. Sparing would be best. I'm not getting enough exercise in that stuffy office job."   
_Or seeing you enough, but I could never get enough of you._   
"Sure, sounds like fun."

The older of the two demi-Saiyans barely sidestepped a ki blast as Goten flew into the air. Goten stuck out his tounge, mocking his companion.   
A casual human observer would never have been able to follow the flurry of kicking, punching and blocking which was a 'light' spar for the two. However, light spar or not, by the time they were finished it was dark and the pair was exhausted. Laughing admist gasping for air they dropped bone-weary to the ground.

"That.............was...........fun." Trunks rolled over to see Goten's face before he realized just how close they were. He found himself at a loss for words as he stared into the eyes which had captivated him for years. His heart felt like it was going to come out of his body.

_Dear sweet Dende! He's amazing, he's the world to me._ Goten gulped for air, wishing so badly that Trunks would lean down a little further so their lips would meet.

Time stopped.

And Trunks closed his eyes, willing himself to either move away or do what he wanted to.  
_This might work. I mean Goten seems to......but he's not like me......is he? Maybe......maybe........_


	2. Discoveries

_Scythe Zero_: Well, well. I hadn't _intended_ to write anything more for this fic. It was originally supposed to be a one shot. Something to frustrate the reader, make them wonder. However after reading the reviews, maybe I ought to write at least a little more.  
Now, I normally don't respond to my reviews, but in this case I'll make an exception......  
gohanlover, I gave two serparate warnings about this being boy-boy love (shounen-ai, that's what it is) so it's not my fault if you read it and were offended. I gave the warnings, and it's fairly obvious within the first paragraph that it is what it is. It's not fair to rant at me, I cannot help your narrow mindedness.  
Plutonium{AKA:puru}, nope, no lemon. I don't know how to write them, trust me, I've tried.  
As for the rest, well, here is your continuation........Oh, and if you like this go read my other fic [ Finding You ][1] (it's a Vegeta/Kakarotto pairing) *blatent plug* hehe......

Warnings: **THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI! MEANING A MALE-MALE PAIRING. IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THAT _DO NOT READ THE FIC!!!!!!!!!_** Sorry, but it had to be said.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to.....aw....forget it....You all know this is a fan fic and thus the characters don't belong to me.....On with the fic.

*******************

_Maybe......maybe......_

Goten shivered, the look Trunks was giving him was complete hunger, longing, and....... _Love? Could he possibly........._

The realization was a jolt of joy, Trunks felt the same way!! It was just that he was afraid to show it. _Maybe he's as afraid of rejection as I am._ With that thought in mind Goten shoved aside any remaining bariers. He couldn't wait any longer.

Wrapping his arms around Trunks-kun's neck, he brought his lips in close.

_Oh. My. God._ Said Saiyan's mind was reeling: Goten was actually going to kiss him. **His** Goten cared for him in the same way Trunks cared for Goten. Relief, delight, a million feelings ran through him all at the same time. He leaned in, his hair falling to shade the two...

"BRAT!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? YOUR ONNA MOTHER SAID YOU HAVE GET HOME NOW! OR WE'LL BOTH BE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's voice, annoyed and not very far away, snapped them both out of the trance they had been in. Time started once again. The pair jumped away from each other, fearing that Vegeta would catch them. If that happened the scene would not be pretty.

Trunks moved to take off, but paused. Smiling he turned and gave Goten a quick peck on the lips. "See you later." He shot into the air.

  
  


A slight rapping on the door to Goten's room startled the young man out of his thoughts. "Come in."

Hesitantly, Son Goku opened the door and walked in. Making sure to shut it again, he sat down on the bed and winked at Goten, "Just in case your mother wanders by." That was recieved with a small laugh. For a moment there was silence, Goten haveing fazed out again and Goku uncertain how to say what he wanted to say.

"I......I haven't been the greatest of fathers." Goten looked sharpely at his dad, caught by the serious tone of voice. "But I do love you, son. And I want you to be happy. So....no matter what anyone says.......be happy."

"You know?"   
"I caught the way you two look at each other."  
Goten winced, he hadn't given his dad that much credit. The older man grinned, the mirrior image of the grin his son had. Standing up he stretched a little and grabbed the doorknob, "And don't worry about your mother. Once the inital shock was over she was happy for you. Trust me."

  
  


Vegeta didn't bother to knock, he walked right in on his oldest off-spring.  
"I interupted something earlier." A statement, not a question, and Trunks treated it as such. With silence.

"Hmmph. Well, frankly your mother and I aren't idiots. We've got a good idea of what's happening. However you are acting like a coward. _My_ son isn't a coward. So stop moping and hesitating. Nothing is stopping you two except yourselves."

Having said what he was going to say the short Saiyan Prince walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Trunks blinked.

  
  


The next morning at the front doorstep of the Son residence Trunks paused to catch his breath and get his mind together. However the door was opened by ChiChi before he got the chance.

"Trunks-su! You're here early, breakfest is on the table, come join us. I've got plenty. Now that Gohan doesn't live here anymore I always seem to make too much. Never thought I'd say that!" The spirited woman ushered him in. She hadn't changed a bit on the inside, Trunks reflected, still the real power behind the Son household, though her age was starting to show in the wrinkles around her race.

"Trunks-kun!" Goten looked up at his best friend - his love - with surprise. Goku and ChiChi made convenient exits.

"They know?" Trunks questioned. Goten blushed sheepishly. _He is so cute like that._ Trunks allowed himself to smile a little at the thought.  
"So do mine. Seems we were the only ones in the dark."

Silence.

"So.........will you go out with me?" Goten asked quietly.

Trunks laughed, moving to lean on Goten's shoulder. "Of course, love. Thought you'd never ask." Their first real kiss was everything it should be, a promise, an exchange of passion and love.

_Maybe this is going to work out........_

**********

Scythe Zero: Way too cheesy. Oh well.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=261979



End file.
